Loving a Hero
by kwest7262
Summary: How can a person love themselves if they don't like who they are? Easy. You can't. Follow along with Shana Feld as she shows former #1 hero All Might what it means to love yourself and to be loved by someone else and who knows. Maybe our number 1 hero has a few things to show Shana as well.
1. Chapter 1

-Shana's POV-

Aside from my quirk, I'm the exact same as everyone else out there. Well, maybe not the exact same. I have one major flaw. I'm a diabetic. Being a hero and a diabetic isn't a very good combination. It's hard to do hero work whenever your dizzy and lightheaded all the time. Can't focus on my own life let alone fight villains. I did help out every now and then but I wasn't really of much use. So, I got a desk job instead at a local hero agency in hopes of keeping the spark alive! In all honesty, though I missed the action. I wasn't getting any younger that's for sure so whenever a job comes open at the agency near UA High I jumped at it. Out of all the applicants that put in for it my boss said I was the most qualified.

So that leads me to where I am now walking around endlessly in the streets of this huge city. Another disadvantage of being a diabetic, I have a huge issue with losing weight. Some people look at me funny and even make fun of me. I did everything within my power to ignore those people. So here I am the map in hand, with a written address, and...I'm totally lost. It made absolute sense that I wouldn't be watching where I'm going and SMACK ran straight into someone. Papers flew everywhere as my bottom hit the ground. _'God I'm an idiot!'_

"Are you alright?" A deep baritone voice drifted to my ears. I looked up to see the source of the voice and I almost lost my breath. He was tall, super skinny, and had a very angular face, followed by extremely messy blonde hair. However, what caught my attention the most were his eyes. They were the deepest cerulean that I had ever seen in my life. This man standing before me was attractive in my eyes.

I slowly nodded my head. "Y...yes I'm fine." He extended his hand toward me and slowly pulled me up. He had a very soft grip but yet it was firm at the same time. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" I apologized. "You see I'm not originally from here. I'm from America and I had a job relocation and needless to say I'm not very good with directions!" I felt like I was making a total idiot out of myself. He gently tugged the paper with the address on it out of my hands and motioned me to follow him. _'Man I wish everyone was as nice as this guy!'_ I made my way behind him thankful he wasn't walking too fast. I couldn't help but wonder why this guy looked so familiar. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks! This guy was All Might. I remember watching the news and hearing of his retirement. I felt so bad for him and everything he had been through. All of a sudden I felt an odd need to comfort him. _'Maybe we can be friends!'_ He stopped abruptly and I almost ran into him again. He pointed and I looked up to this huge building. "This is your stop." He said as he handed me back my paper and started to walk away. "Wait!" I called out to him. He stopped and looked back to me. "My name is Shana. Shana Feld! What's your name kind, sir?" He looked at me with a very perplexed look on his face. "Don't you...know who I am?" He said very confusedly. I then proceeded to flash him a huge smile. "Of course I do! You're All Might! The world's symbol of peace. However, there is more to you than just that. You're not just a hero. Your a man too right? Someone with a life." He looked awestruck and just cracked a small smile.

"Toshinori. Toshinori Yagi." _'His name is super cute!'_ "Well Toshinori, try to have a good day okay?!" I briskly turned away and made my way inside the building leaving a very confused man behind.

-Toshinori's POV-

I couldn't help but watch as the young girl pranced inside the building. I thought back to her words. She was right. I am a person, not just a hero. For some reason, I felt as if I just needed to hear that. I think she was thinking the same thing as well. I turned and made my way back down the street I came to UA. I found my mood slowly changing and a small smile creep it's way to my face. I thought of young Midoriya. This woman was similar to him.

"All Might!" I looked to see a young woman run up to me with a wallet in her hand. "I found this, sir, under the bench" I smiled at the young woman. "Thank you, citizen. I shall return it to its rightful owner." She smiles and ran the other direction. I took a moment to open the wallet to see its contents. I was immediately met with a familiar face of none other than Miss. Shana Feld. _'Man, maybe it was fate for me to meet this woman after all.'_ I decided that I would return the wallet to her after school. Maybe this would be a better chance for me to get to know her. I quickly found myself at the gates of UA High and made my way inside to prepare myself for the day ahead.

-Shana's POV-

Finally lunch time! I dug in my bag to pull out the granola bar I had packed only to notice my wallet was missing. I thought back to this morning and realized I must have dropped it. I could only hope that someone turned it in or give it to someone that would give it back. BEEP BEEP. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see who would be texting me. It was an unknown number. I opened the text and gasped in surprise. It was Toshinori. But how did he get my number?

 _Toshinori: Hey Shana, it's All...Toshinori. How's your day going? Some woman found your wallet on the side of the road where we bumped into each other this morning and gave it to me. That's how I got your number. It was on a business card. Anyway, I would like to return it to you personally. So, how about the corner cafe where we met this morning? I heard they have wonderful pastries there._

I felt my cheeks heat up and I couldn't stop my fingers from typing away!

 _Me: Hey Toshinori! My day is going wonderfully! How about yours? As for the cafe consider it a done deal. I'm all for some great sweets haha. I can't wait!_

A reply came quickly from the man.

 _Toshinori: Great! I'll see you there around 5ish then? As for my day, it's better than usual. I'll explain later. See you, Shana. :)_

"What's up with that dopey grin on your face Shana?" I looked up to my red-headed friend that had introduced me to the people in the office. "Nothing Cory, just meeting someone for coffee at 5. " She grinned and tried to grab my phone but I quickly stopped her. She wouldn't stop teasing me the rest of the day! I was able to disregard her rather easily. Time flew by and before I knew it 4:30 was already here. I slowly made my way out of the office and to the shop where I was meeting Toshinori.

Whenever I arrived he was already there sitting at a little table in the back. I let out a sigh and got ready to go meet him. Excitement filling my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

-Shana's POV-

I slowly made my way to the table where the man known as All Might was sitting. He looked up at me and grinned before getting up to pull my seat out for me. My heart started to beat rapidly and I couldn't get it to stop. I sat down and the waitress made her way over to our table. I ordered a blueberry scone and an iced caramel macchiato. He ordered an expresso and a white chocolate chip scone.

"I do believe this belongs to you." He handed me my wallet and I smiled at him. "How was the rest of your day Shana?" I smiled at his thoughtfulness. "It was great! Not only did I enjoy working here in the city but I made two new friends! Which already has made coming here worth it!" He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "That's great! I Hope you like it here. It's definitely a lot to get used to. You lived in a small town, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," I replied. "Kentucky is mostly made up of small towns and I came from one of the smallest. But how was your day? You said you were gonna explain!" He let out a slight chuckle. "I did say that, didn't I? It was a pretty good day actually. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. I do believe part of that was due to our conversation this morning." I felt a blush rise to my face and I tried to make sure he didn't notice. "Really? Well, I'm glad I was able to help."

"Who exactly are you Shana?" My head popped up at this. "What do you mean Toshinori?" I began to fumble with my fingers under the table. "I'm asking who you are. Tell me about yourself Shana." I understood then. "Oh! Well, I'm not really all that special to be honest. I'm a fifth-generation quirk user. I actually have my hero license. However, I don't really do hero work. I was awfully sick as a child. I was born with diabetes. So health was always a major issue for me. By the time I was five I learned how to give myself shots and I had to start watching my intake of a day to make sure my sugar didn't go too high or too low. I was made fun of growing up because of my health condition and because I had a hard time losing weight. I remember during the hero course I was in at my local high school some boy actually shoved me into a trash can and told me I would never make it as a hero. I love the prospect of saving people but I don't believe anyone truly takes me seriously because I don't look your average hero. I'm not skinny and buff and I can't lift a car or any of those things. So I just decided to work as a secretary at a hero agency instead." I could feel the tears roll down my face and I didn't want to cry in front of him but I just couldn't stop it. I hadn't ever told anyone these things before. "Hey, look at me."

I slowly raised my head to look at him. "Don't down yourself just because of what other people think about you Shana. You seem like a wonderful person. You definitely put some life back into me that's for sure. What matters is that you're true to yourself Shana. You wanna be a hero? Screw everyone else. Go be a hero!" He slowly reached his hand forward to wipe the tears from my face. "Toshinori...I." My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash as a man come flying through the window. A villain walked in with fire emerging from his hands. "You thought you had me didn't you ya stupid hero. Well, prepare to die! All of you!"

I stood up without even a single thought as I threw up my hands in front of me. "Water cyclone!" I screamed as a tornado of water erupted from my hands. It blasted the man in the face and sent him back outside and across the street. I noticed everyone including Toshinori look at me and suddenly the whole cafe erupted in applause. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "Well, look at that. Someone just saved a life." I looked over at Toshinori and threw myself into his chest and began crying. He wrapped me in a warm embrace and pulled me close rubbing circles in my back. I knew right then and there that I could be a hero. That's what I've always wanted and now thanks to Toshinori I might actually get my chance.

The next morning I was getting ready for work and my boss texted me telling me to stay home. The news of me saving those peoples lives was everywhere. They were calling me the water girl! I was rather surprised. I heard my phone beep.

 _Toshinori: Hey Shana. Are you seeing the news? You're like all over it. Water girl saves the day! You've officially made your debut as a hero! You should be proud._

 _Me: It wasn't really that big of a deal Toshinori._

I made my way to the kitchen to fix breakfast phone in hand and it started ringing. It was Toshinori. I picked it up and didn't even get to say hello. "What do you mean it wasn't a big deal Shana? Have you lost your mind? Meet me at the pier in 10." He then hung up the phone without even giving me a chance to retaliate. I quickly grabbed a pop tart and made my way out the door. I beat him there and I noticed how pretty the water looked. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I turned to face Toshinori and I noticed that he had two bags in his hand. "It is. Watcha got there Toshi?" I saw a blush rise to his cheeks. "Toshi?" I quickly realized what I have done. "I'm so sorry I called you that without even thinking!" He then smiled. "It's okay. I kinda like it. That being said this stuff is for you." He handed me the first bag and I pulled out a small box with a piece of New York Style Cheesecake. I smile lit up my face and I knew I looked like a kid in a candy store. He just chuckled at my expression then handed me the next bag. I was absolutely amazed. Inside were two different costumes. "What...is this Toshi?"

He began to scratch his head nervously. "Well, I thought I might be able to help make your dream come true. Last night was just a start. I hope they fit. I kinda guessed on your size. If they don't you can always have them adjusted." I pulled them out to get a better look at them. They were both so cute.

I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my face. "They're perfect Toshinori! Thank you so much!" I slowly put them back in the bag and he tugged me into a warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and just took in the feeling. I felt my heart beat rapidly and I knew what was happening. I just didn't want to admit it yet. I slowly pulled back and just smiled at him. We sat on the beach that day and talked for hours. Mostly about what we did in our spare time. "Oh," He said. "While I'm thinking of it there is a wonderful doctor here in town for diabetics. I was able to get you in next week if you want to go." This man never ceases to amaze me. I nodded my head confirming that it was something I would be interested in. He left shortly after having to go take care of some matters in town. I then made the notion to get my hero license moved to Japan. They didn't give me too rough of a time and I was thankful for that.

I made my way back to the apartment and sat down on the couch. I couldn't help myself but think of Toshinori. I barely even knew this man yet he was saving my life. He was making me see that I could be a hero. I briskly got up and put on one of the outfits he got me. It fit perfectly and the grey boots were a wonderful finishing touch. I made my way outside and began to go on patrol. Excited for what the night may bring. I was not just Shana Feld anymore. From here on out I was officially Seaway.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Shana's POV-**

The phone...just wouldn't stop ringing! Here I was trying to sleep and that damn thing wouldn't stop ringing. I fiddle around in the dark and pick it up slowly letting my eyes adjust to the bright light. It was...my boss. "Hello," I said into the receiver. "Shana it's Hiroshima. You're boss from America called and said he needed you back in the states as soon as possible. One of the other girls went up and quit and so he needs someone manning the calls to the agency. You leave in an hour. Have safe travels, Shana!" Click. Not even a chance to respond. Sadness filled my heart. I had just started things here and now I was having to leave. _'Toshinori...why now? Why can't I just stay.'_ I knew I was sad but I also knew I couldn't delay this. I would just text him whenever I got to the airport. I walked over and began to slowly pack my things. What few things I had that is. I came across the two costumes that Toshi had gotten me. Their material was so soft and free moving. I very gently put them into my suitcase and made my way out the door and into the street. I looked around me as I walked. Good thing I hadn't gotten attached to the city. It made it easier to leave that way. What didn't make it easier was leaving Toshinori. I barely knew the man but I had already started to develop feelings for him. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk whenever my phone beeped.

 _ **HIRO:**_ _"Hey, Shana. It's your boss. Your American boss. I was wanting you to come back and help out here but on second thought... you're fired. Go out and enjoy your life kid. Find a good guy, settle down, and get married. Be a hero! I know that's always what you've wanted anyway. Later kid"_

I nearly threw my phone across the road. I couldn't believe this. I was already packed and everything and now...ugh! I started to make my way back to my apartment whenever I heard a voice call my name. "Shana?" I look up and instantly I lose my breath as I stare into the eyes of one Toshinori Yagi. He was standing on the steps of a small house. "Hey...Toshi." I replied hesitantly. "What are you doing out here? It's late." I laughed. No, I chuckled. "Well, it's a bit of a long story." He invited me inside and I hesitantly followed him in. I look and across the walls, I see news stories from whenever he was still doing hero work. I just smiled. "It's still a little warm but it should do the trick." He carried in a tray with two cups and a tea carrier. I left my suitcase at the door and sat next to him on the couch.

"I got a phone call earlier," I said as I sipped the tea. "My boss from America wanted me to come back to the office there. So I packed and was on my way to the airport. I then got another message from my boss telling me that I was fired and that I should go out and live my life. Hence why I'm out at 2:30 AM. Speaking of which why aren't you asleep Toshi?" He sat his cup down on the table. "I can't sleep," He grumbled as he relaxed into the couch. I did the same only instead of laying back straight I wound up crooked and my head fell on his chest. I immediately tried to get up but was stopped whenever an arm snaked its way around me and pulled me closer. Heat rose to my cheeks as he held me close. With the tip of my elbow, I felt something hard and rigid on Toshi's side. I turned to him slowly and placed my hand on his stomach. I felt him stiffen beneath my touch.

"What happened Toshi?" He raised up slightly and lifted up his shirt revealing multiple scars. I felt myself lose all words. "I got this in a fight a few years back. Against All for One. He really done a number on me. My respiratory system was practically destroyed and I lost my whole stomach. It was a rough one that's for sure." Without even thinking I threw my arms around the slim man and began to cry into his chest. "Shana...what's wrong?"

I pulled back and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Nothing it's just...you've been through so much and because of that one villain you can't do hero work anymore. It's...not fair." I began to cry again but stopped once I felt his hand cup my cheek and his thumb begin to wipe away my tears. "Don't cry, Shana. Please, I...I can't handle it. Not from you." I opened my eyes in surprise and just looked into his deep blue ones. He gave me a small smile before leaning in towards me. "Wait!" I said suddenly. He looked at me as if he had offended me. I quickly got up and pulled at his hand leading him to his bedroom. "Shana, what are you..." I turned towards him. "Take off your shirt and lay down. Just trust me, Toshinori!" I gave him a pleading look and he did as I said.

I slowly turned and walked to his bedside holding my hands out above his healed wound. My hands began to glow a radiant blue. "What...is this? My body...it feels so warm." I smiled at him. "It's my second quirk. The one I got from my mother. It has the ability to reverse what time or space has done to an object. Returning it back to its original state." My hands continued to glow as Toshinori saw the scars began to vanish.

 **-Toshinori's POV-**

I...feel full again. I have more life in me. I watched as the young woman's quirk went to work. I could tell she was wearing herself down. She began to sweat profusely. She was...amazing. Never in my life had I ever met a woman like her. The glowing began to die down and I caught her before she collapsed. I slowly pulled her into my lap. "You have overdone yourself on an old man like me. Why Shana?"

She laughed. "Because I care about you silly. I'm just glad I could...save you." She reached her hand up to cup my face. She slowly raised up in my arms. "I'm okay. My quirk takes a lot out of me sometimes. Haha. How are you feeling Toshinori? Better I..." I didn't even give her time to finish before I grabbed her face and brought my lips to hers. She stiffened before giving in, kissing me back. She threw her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I darted out my tongue and licked her lower lip. She opened her lips and I took this opportunity to kiss her deeper. She quickly pulled away from me and I could see tears in her eyes. "Shana...I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

 **-Shana's POV-**

"NO! It's not your fault Toshinori its just...you should be kissing someone else. Not somebody with flaws like me. I'm broken Toshi. You deserve better...than a sick girl. I'm sorry. I have to go!" I quickly got up and ran out of the house leaving my suitcase behind but I really didn't care right now. I was so happy yet so depressed at the same time. He could never...truly love someone like me. I wasn't someone who could be loved. I told myself these things as I ran into my apartment and into my bathroom. I began to bawl as I looked at myself in the mirror and began grabbing at every inch of fat I could find on my body. Nausea overtook myself as I cried to the point of being sick. I fell to the floor and hovered over the toilet. I felt pains in my stomach as I got sick. All I felt was misery. Until I felt my hair gently being pulled back and small circles being rubbed into my back. I glanced back and all I could see was a head full of messy blonde hair. I sat back and leaned into his torso as he wiped the remnants of vomit away from my mouth with a hand towel. He helped me up then brought me into a warm embrace.

"You're not broken, Shana. Your condition doesn't define who you are. Do you have any idea how happy I've been the past few days because of you? I'm not going to let you drown you hear me? Look at me." I slowly looked into his eyes and he bent down bringing our lips together for a tender kiss. He then gave me a signature grin that would put even All Might's to shame. Of course, then again this man was All Might. "To be completely honest with you Shana, I've been wanting to kiss you ever since that incident in the cafe. Thank you. For making me feel like I can still live, Shana. Thank you!"

The rest of the night we spent just talking. About each other and the adventures we have had previously. I slowly began to understand him more and more and to be honest. I felt myself falling. And in all reality it felt...pretty dang great.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow guys 9 views so far and ranked #603 on Wattpad and 163 views on . It's not much I know but it's a start. Thank you so much for all of this guys! I love every single one of you.

-Shana's POV-

It had been a month since our kiss that night and I hadn't even heard from Toshinori. I had gotten kinda depressed. I was afraid I had scared him off. I still continued on each day though. I decided to go ahead and see the doctor that Toshi recommended. He was absolutely wonderful. He had gotten me on medicine to help control my diabetes, and I had even lost weight. I had made my debut long ago and I had little kids everywhere asking for autographs. It was pretty awesome! I still couldn't get the thought that maybe something was wrong with Toshinori. I pulled out my phone only to see I had no missed messages or calls. I decided to text him again.

Me: Toshinori please text me. I'm worried about you.

I put the phone back in my pocket and let out a gasp as someone ran into me. I looked up and the only thing I saw were eyes as red as blood. This man was extremely pale and had extremely pale blue hair. "My apologies miss." He then walked away. I shrugged it off and walked into the salon that was located on the corner of the street.

"Hello sweetie how can I help you?!" I smiled at her and told her that I just needed a fresh look. She immediately got to work and I was amazed by the end result. My hair was just above my shoulders.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was actually starting to become satisfied with myself. I was brought out of my musings by a loud bang outside. I quickly ran to see what the commotion was. There was a man lying in the street, dressed in all black with a scarf like thing around his neck. Standing above him was a creature, the likes I had never seen before. He was big and bulky and part of his brains was sticking out of his head. He raised his fist as if he was going to hit the man. "Hey! Leave him alone!" I raised my hands above my head and created a ball of water and threw it at the creature. It stopped for a moment and looked in my general direction. It ran towards me and threw a punch at me. I quickly dodged by jumping and landing on his arm. I shot a spray of water at his eyes and he stumbled back falling on the ground. I tried to get away but the thing grabbed me by the leg and stomped me into the ground. I never saw anything else before I lost consciousness.

-Naomasa's POV-

I had gotten a report of a Nomu attack and I just couldn't believe it. I thought for sure that since One for All was gone that we wouldn't be seeing any more of these beasts. Unfortunately, I was wrong. I arrived at the scene and began to take in the damage. The creature had already been cuffed up and I saw EMS responders tending to two different people. One of which was Eraserhead the other I had never seen before. I got a little closer just to see the persons face only to see the beaten bloody face of a woman. Her face was disfigured and beat but I recognized her as the new hero from America. "Seaway...she's...the girl Toshinori has been talking to." I quickly got out my phone and dialed the very familiar number. "Hello? Tsukauchi?" I sighed. "Hey, Toshinori. Listen I need you to come down to the station about a mile from the school. There's something you need to see." I pressed the end button and placed the phone back in my pocket and waited. I examined the girl a little closer. She looked as if none of her clothes fit her anymore. I know Toshinori had been trying to avoid this girl in order to keep her out of all the nonsense the League of Villains had been causing, but if I had to be honest here. He's being an idiot. He's a retired hero for Christ's sake.

"Tsukauchi?" I turned to the ever familiar voice and came face to face with the beloved Symbol of Peace. "Toshinori, it's hard to keep someone out of something whenever they're already involved." He gave me a perplexed look and I motioned behind me. He walked next to me and I heard the very breath leave his lungs. He walked over to her and fell to the ground, pulling her into his arms.

-Toshinori's POV-

As I pulled her into my arms I couldn't help but feel how warm she was. She was burning up! "This is my fault isn't it Tsukauchi? I tried to keep her from everything that was happening and now look at it. She got involved anyway. I'm so pathetic, aren't I? Shana...I'm so sorry." The man behind me never said anything. I felt as if the whole world slowed down. I picked up the girl as best I could and carried her over to the ambulance driver as he was pulling out the stretcher. I nodded back to Tsukauchi and he knew I was gonna go with her. He just nodded back to me and I climbed into the back of the vehicle. The first thing I did was grab ahold of her hand. "From what I can tell All Might, sir, she lost consciousness at the beginning of the fight. So at least she didn't feel most of this" The driver's words did nothing to ease me. I leaned forward to place a small kiss on her bloody lips. She never even moved. For the first time in a long time. I cried.

-Shana's POV-

It was dark. So dark. All I could hear was the beeping of machines. I instantly began to panic. I had no idea where I was. I couldn't even make any noises. I wanted to scream but nothing would come from my lips. I started grabbing for anything I could get my hands on. The only thing I felt was a soft hand. 'A hand? What in the world?' "It's okay Shana. It's okay you're safe!" That voice. I knew that voice. I wanted to say his name but I couldn't speak. Worst of all... I couldn't see. I just grasped his hand tighter. It was all I could do. "The doctor should be able to take off most of these bandages today. However, your eyes were slightly damaged so your eyesight? May take a while to come back. Shana...I was so worried! I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you. I didn't want you to be involved in any of this mess!" I could hear the sadness in his voice. All I wanted to do in that moment was comfort him.

I heard a door open and felt pressure against the handrail of my bed. "Well, All Might sir we can take some of these off now and see if she can talk." 'Thank god!' I felt myself being raised up and I could feel air coming back to my face. I tried my best to stretch my jaw a little bit but it was hard. "Can you try and speak Miss Feld?" I opened my mouth. "I...I'm...thir...sty." I could hear a sigh of relief come from both of the males and I could feel some relief within myself as well. I reached in the general direction that I thought Toshinori was in. I felt of his baggy t-shirt and jerked as hard as I could. I instantly wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a moment then he returned the gesture wrapping his arms around me. "Well, she seems to be doing well so get her out of here All Might. However, she is to not stay by herself at all. As for her eyes, she can remove the bandages in three to five days." He pulled out of my embrace and I could hear papers being passed between hands before what I assumed was a nurse came in and helped me into a wheelchair. I couldn't be by myself which means...I would have to stay with Toshinori! I prayed that he couldn't see the blush that displayed itself on my face. "She's all yours All Might!" Definitely a nurse. I felt myself being wheeled away and I couldn't help but appreciate the tiny breeze that blew on my face as we exited the hospital.

"Try and stand up Shana. I'm going to help you in my vehicle, okay?" I nodded. His voice sounded as if he was afraid I was going to break. I stood up slowly and he told me to step forward and up. I did and very slowly climbed into the passenger seat. He got in and we started to drive down the road.

-? POV-

"I told you! She knows All Might! People still consider him the symbol of peace. We can use her to kill him!" A sickening giggle could be heard inside of an old warehouse. "Are you sure about this Tomura Shigaraki?" a deep male voice said. "Why of course I am Kurogiri. This is it. This is our chance to finally end that heroic garbage. Isn't that right everyone?" A monumental amount of laughter could be heard. It was in this moment that his plan was set into motion.

-Shana's POV-

We finally made it back to Toshinori's apartment and he had me resting on his bed. It was late because I could hear the noises that were commonly made in a big city at night. "You have water right next to you if you need it and I'll be right in the living room so just holler if you need me. He started to walk away and I grabbed his wrist halting him. "Please Toshi...don't leave me. Sleep next to me. Please, I'm begging you!" He never said anything so I thought for sure I had lost my argument. I would have thought so if I hadn't felt the bed sink beside me. I didn't want to be alone this much was true but at this moment despite not being able to see all I wanted... was to have him next to me. I turned towards him and reached out to grasp his face in between my hands. "Shana..." I interrupted him. "The kiss. Did it mean anything to you?" I heard him suck in his breath suddenly. "Of course it did Shana! I care about you!" "Then do it again. Kiss me right now. If I really mean that much to you Toshinori. Make me yours. Right now."

Silence...in that moment silence. Was all I heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Became One

AN: Beware this chapter contains a LEMON. Brace yourselves.

-Shana's POV-

I really done it now. There is no way he would go for it. I'm...ordinary and he's so so so special. I just ruined everything. "Shana..." I braced myself for what I knew was coming. "I'm nothing more than an old man and my body is weak. Are you sure this is what you want? That you want...me and not All Might?" 'How in the world could he think that of himself. He really doubts himself that much?! But he didn't...reject me?' I didn't know what to do at this point so I replied to him the best I could. "Toshinori..." I reached for his wrist and placed it on my chest. "Do you feel it? My heartbeat? What little time I've been here has been absolute heaven for me. I've been in several relationships Toshinori. But never have I been in one where just a simple kiss could make me feel so alive. Make me feel like the whole world had stopped around me. And that kiss...your kiss. It did that for me. So please, know that this is what I want. I want you. As you are right now. I want Toshinori...not All Might. Please, believe me Toshi. That's why I'm glad I met you as you are now. Because I got to know you for who you are and..."

I didn't even get to finish as his lips sealed mine. It was slow and gentle and I could feel his emotions behind it. His uncertainty, his want, and his need. He slowly pulled away. "So long as your sure Shana." I smiled at him. "I am." He brushed his hand against my cheek. "Alright, then but tell me if you want me to stop. I'm afraid that if you don't tell me I won't be able to hold myself back from you." I nodded before leaning forward to kiss him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he ghosted one hand down my side to rest on my hip. "Tosinori..." I said as I pulled away breathlessly. "Take my bandages off."

"Wha...Shana, I know what the doctor said." I chuckled. "I do too. I was there after all. But I believe I'll be fine. Please...I want to see you. All of you." He was silent for a moment before sitting up and pulling me up with him. I felt him reach behind my head and make one tug then fabric pooled around my neck. I gave myself a moment before slowly starting to open up my eyes. I saw nothing at first just blurs of yellow and white. I closed my eyes and opened them once more. My vision started to come into focus. "Are you okay?" I grabbed ahold of his face just to make sure it was really him. I blinked several times and my vision became clearer with each blink. A yellow blur started to define itself into the messy head of hair I knew. I smiled and nodded before leaning in to capture his lips with my own. It felt as if our lips were made for each other. They molded together in perfect harmony. He bit my lower lip causing me to moan. He took advantage of this and thrust his tongue into my mouth.

If I said I was experienced at this I would be lying. Sure I had sexual partners before but nothing in my entire life felt like this man. Just his kiss set me on fire and it was amazing. We both slowly pulled away for air resting our foreheads on each other. I slowly reached down and took ahold of his shirt hem and very gently tugged it over his head. I examined his torso and I couldn't help but want to cry. I had restored his internal organs with my quirk but he still had this nasty scar. "Does it...still hurt any Toshi?" He shook his head. "No. Not since you healed me. It doesn't hurt at all." I nodded before gently pushing him back on the bed. I bent over and peppered his torso with kisses. I kissed down to the hem of his pants all the way back up before gently sucking on his neck. He moaned at this before pulling me back to his lips. He reached down and pulled at the hem of my shirt. I raised up long enough to take it off. His hands instantly went to my chest massaging my breasts through my bra. I felt myself panting and I couldn't catch my breath. He used this as the perfect opportunity to flip us to where he was on top. But not before unlatching my bra from behind.

"Sorry dear. This thing has got to go." I laughed as he threw it to the side before attacking my nipples with his mouth and his hands. I couldn't contain the moans that come pouring from my throat. "To..shi!" He began to kiss down my stomach to the lining of my shorts. I thrust my hips upwards giving him permission to take them off. He did...slowly. It was almost like torture. I wiggled my legs around urging him to stop and just remove the troublesome garment. He finally complied and they were harshly tossed to the floor along with my underwear. I pulled him down beside me frantically and went to work on his pants and boxers. Eventually they joined my clothes on the floor. I went to grasp his erect member and he stopped me. "Shana...there is no going back now. If you want to stop now is the time to do so." I answered him with a kiss. A kiss so fierce there should have been no doubt as to what I wanted. I gently grasped his member and began to pump it. He gasped into the kiss and I took advantage of this by deepening our kiss. I suddenly felt a shot of pleasure through my body and finally realized that he had moved his hand to settle in between my legs. I broke the kiss to pant for air and to release a much needed set of moans as he started to rub my clit gently. I started to pump him faster as pleasure filled my body.

"Toshinori!" He thrust a finger into my wet heat. In and out in a fluid motion and I could feel myself falling apart. I could feel his member twitch in my hands and I knew he wasn't too far from his release either. Suddenly he pushed me back down on the bed and positioned himself over me. I didn't even have a second to think before he filled me completely. I moaned at the feeling of being stretched out by him. "Oh fuck Shana! You're so tight!" I smiled knowing I was bringing pleasure to the man. "Fuck me Toshi!" He smiled at me. "Gladly." A sudden euphoria filled me as he thrust into me harshly, hitting my G-spot. He made several slow, hard thrusts before I wrapped my legs around his torso pulling him closer. He then began quick and fast thrusts. With each one, I could feel my limit getting closer and closer. He began rubbing my clit with his free hand as the other one grasped my breast and I knew I was done. "TOSHI!" I screamed his name as I clenched around him and found my release. He grunted indicating that he was close as well. "Harder Toshi! Harder!" He complied and began to go deeper and deeper sending me into yet another orgasm as he grunted my name and followed shortly after.

I pulled him down on top of me and just held him there in my arms. I didn't want to let go. This man. I couldn't believe what he was doing to me. A soft hand made it's way to my face and soft lips met mine. He pulled away slowly and moved to lay beside me. I positioned myself to where I was laying in the crook of his arm with my hand on his chest. It was there I fell asleep but not before saying these words. "Toshinori. I love you."

AN: Okay I hope you all enjoy this. I know I enjoyed writing it. This is by far the most intimate sex scene I have ever written. So leave some feedback and I'll see you all next time.


	6. Chapter 6

-Shana's POV-

I woke up the next morning with a sense of euphoria surrounding me. I couldn't believe last night had actually happened. I turned and glanced at his sleeping face. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I didn't want to disturb his sleep either. I very quietly got up out of the bed, put on my robe, and made my way into the living room/kitchen. I sighed as I smelled the hot coffee brewing. While I was waiting I decided to watch the news. The second I clicked on the TV I was not happy. There was an incident happening just downtown. More of them brain things were attacking. Instant panic flooded me as I remembered the events of the other day. I felt a panic attack coming on and I started to feel as if I couldn't breathe. "Deep breaths Shana." I jumped up at the sound of his voice and was instantly engulfed in his arms. He held me tight and the panicked breathing stopped. I wrapped my arms around his naked torso and focused on the sound of his heart beating. It was strong. I could feel his heart vibrating against my skin. I pulled back slowly and looked into his eyes. He gives me a gentle smile and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear before bending down to kiss me gently. I didn't hesitate as I moved my arms to snake themselves around his neck. We pulled apart very slowly and I couldn't help but give him the biggest grin I could manage.

"You're so damn cute!" he said, as he kissed me on the tip of the nose. We would have stood there like that longer but his phone interrupted us. I laughed at his booming voice coming across as his ringtone and he just glared at me. He quickly rushed out of the room into my bedroom to take his call. I slowly turned my way back to the TV. "Hey, babe sorry but I gotta run. They need me at the Academy. Will you be okay here on your own?" I smiled at him and nodded. He kissed me on the cheek and he was out the door. I couldn't help but smile at how scattered he was at times. I locked the door behind him and started the normal job of cleaning house. I just hoped that he had a good day. It was hard to believe that I was in a relationship with the Symbol of Peace. Well at least I think we're in a relationship. We've not really said what this was. Something to ask him about later I suppose.

*Ring* *Ring*

I walked over to the coffee table and picked up my phone. It was a text message...from an unknown number?

?: Hello, Seaway! You don't know me but I know you. I know that our dear Symbol of Peace is very smitten with you. After his fight with All for One he's grown very frail and weak hasn't he. I would hate for...something to happen to him. If you value his life meet me at the old abandoned store on the east side of town. You know the one. 3:00 sharp and come alone. I have eyes on him. If you don't come alone he dies.

I dropped my phone to the ground and everything went completely silent. I sat down slowly and multiple thoughts coursed through my head. "Someone is out to hurt Toshi! What if...what if it's the League of Villains he told me about. Was him losing his powers after the battle in Kamino Ward not enough?! What do these people want?" I expressed these thoughts out loud and lowered my body to sit in the fetal position. What was I going to do? I had to go. They were threatening to hurt him!

I slowly moved off the couch to stand. Making my way to my room I picked out an old baggy pair of sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt with a standard blue tee to wear underneath it. I got dressed then looked at the time. '1:30 already?! Just how long did I sit there pondering?' I got an old notebook out from underneath my bed and began a letter to Toshinori to let him know that I wouldn't be home till late.

Dear Toshi,

Hey darling! There are leftovers in the fridge. It's not much, but I hope it will do till I get back. I have had to run some errands and won't be back till late. Don't stay up for me if you're tired please get some sleep. Whenever I get back there is something I want to talk to you about. Just try and have a good evening and please Toshi whatever you do be careful. I worry about you.

Love,

Shana

I folded the paper up neatly and placed it on the table tee-pee style. Making my way out the door I made sure to leave my second key under the mat for Toshi. I took a deep breath and flagged down a taxi. "Where to miss?" I pondered, "The east side of town please the old cornerstone market. That's the only place I know of that's close. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Dozing off in the process.

-Toshinori's POV-

This meeting was beginning to wear me down. The old rat always was long winded whenever there was tea involved. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever stop talking. Just as I thought this the door burst open and in come Tsukauchi. He gave me a small glance and walked towards the center of the room.

"Just what is the meaning of this, detective?" Nezu exclaimed. "We have reason to believe that the League of Villains is at work again. Just this morning another Nomu attacked on the east side of town just the same as the other day. This has lead us to believe that their hideout is on the east side of town as well." He then turned his attention to me. "All Might, have you spoken with Shana Feld recently?" I looked at him puzzled. "Yes, just this morning. Why?" He sighed before speaking again. "We have reason to believe that the League of Villains is targeting her due to her connection with you. We have been tracing a series of calls and messages from a phone that we know to belong to Tomura Shigaraki. At 12:15 we received notification that a text had went out from said phone. It went to Shana, All Might. We don't know what the message said yet but we do know that they are in contact with her." I couldn't believe this. Not Shana. Please no. Tsukauchi went on to say several other things but I couldn't pay attention. My mind just drifting to her. Praying that she would be okay till I got home.

-Shana's POV-

I arrived on the east side in just about a little over an hour. Not only was this town big but traffic was insane. I paid the taxi man and got out of the car. Once I knew that he was gone I pulled out my phone and used my maps app to try and traverse my way to the old abandoned place I was meeting this mysterious person at. It didn't take me long to get there though. Once I stopped I looked around and this place was totally weird. There wasn't a single person in sight and it was eerie and quite. Too much so for my taste.

"Well you are a pretty one aren't you?" I turned quickly to see a man standing on the sidewalk and immediately I recognized him. Pale skin and pale blue hair. He was the same man I bumped into the other day! I tensed up. "Are you the one who contacted me?" He let out a small series of chuckles. "Why of course I did. Please do come in. Make yourself at home." I slowly followed him prepare to run in the instant that he made a move to hurt me. I quickly reminded myself that I had to be careful because they could hurt Toshi. Once I was inside I was greeted by several other faces. I recognized them from old newspaper clippings I would see strung across town. This was the League of Villains. 'I was right! But what do they want with me?'

"This is Shana everyone! Not a single hair on her pretty little head is to be hurt. Are we clear?" They all hummed in agreement and mister handman (quick nickname) sat on an old crate facing towards me. "Well Shana, lets just get right down to business shall we? We want All Might dead. The Symbol of Peace must be destroyed!" I chuckled slightly. "Well that much was obvious dude but what does that have to do with me?"

Even with the hand on his face I could see the acidic grin he was currently wearing. "Well since you asked so nicely. I'll tell you. However, you can't say a word. Unless you want your precious lover to die. Can you do that for me...darling?"

-Toshinori's POV-

As soon as the meeting was over I bolted catching the nearest train to get back to Shana's apartment. It was well after 5:00 now and I was so anxious. 'If something happens to her... I can't protect her. I'm so pathetic!' I ran as fast as my weakened state would allow me too. I looked under the mat and the key was gone. I stood there for a moment worried as I slowly reached for the door. It was unlocked. I opened the door to see Shana sitting there on the couch. She turned to me and give me a small smile. "Welcome home darling?" She walked towards me and I pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head deep into my chest. Small sniffles reached my ears. I pulled back to see tears fall from her face. I tilted her face up to look at me. "Shana what's wrong?" She fell to the floor and started sobbing frantically. "They wanna kill you Toshi! I was told not to say anything but I can't look you in the eye knowing that they wanna use me to hurt you. Why Toshi?! Why do they wanna hurt you? I don't understand!"

I sat down on the floor with her and pulled her into my arms. She told me everything. From the text message, all the way to her going to the old abandoned building. I got her to agree to talk to Tsukauchi about it all. We made our way down to the station and she did just that. She told him everything. From what they had told her they were planning on making an attack against UA during the upcoming semester. Now that the dorm system was being enforced they were going to use that as the perfect opportunity to not only take me out but to kill other students as well. They were gonna threaten Shana to get me to give my life for her. Which I would do in a heartbeat but I know she wouldn't want me to. One thing that was known for sure was this. UA was in danger and I wasn't for sure exactly how we were gonna fight back. But fighting...was something we were going to have to do.


End file.
